LE DIABLE DANS LES DETAILS
by L.Kitsune
Summary: Histoire faisant office de prélude à PARTENAIRE. HP/DM. Harry Potter, Auror, suite à une affaire qui a mal tourné et la mort de son coéquipier se voit alors confier une affaire importante ainsi qu'un nouvel partenaire, l'Auror Draco Malfoy.


**Titre :** Le Diable est dans les détails

**Pairings : ** Harry/Draco, Hermione/Ron, (passé) Harry/Ginny

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement :** Tout appartient à J.K.R.

**Avertissement 2 :** Pres-slash/Slash entre Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy.

**Avertissement 3 :** Violence, Angoisse, Drame, Slash, Manipulation. (Romance). Ignore la fin du Septième livre.

**Note de l'auteur :** L'histoire se passe avant PARTENAIRES. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres elle contiendra, mais je dirais entre 15 et 20.

* * *

Je remercie chaleureusement ceux et celles qui ont pris le temps de commenter PARTENAIRES, je ne pensais pas en récolter autant de positifs !

* * *

**LE DIABLE EST DANS LES DÉTAILS**

* * *

Chapitre 1: ** DOULEUR  
**

* * *

_Fin octobre._

Le jour avait bien commencé. Du moins c'était ce que Harry s'efforçait de croire. Il avait résolu son affaire en peu de temps, le coupable avait été enfin arrêté après avoir eu le temps de tuer trois personnes, mais sans perte du côté des Aurors. Cette fois.

Oui, Harry Potter avait de quoi se réjouir.

Après tout, les autres étaient juste un peu fatigué et l'Auror Rudie avait reçu une mauvaise blessure au visage qui avait été traitée rapidement par un Guérisseur.

Il essuya la main dégouttant de sang sur sa robe aux couleurs des Aurors, il avait un rapport à finir.

Harry se frotta les yeux. Ses membres endoloris lui tiraient un gémissement de douleur à chaque fois qu'il remuait. Dieu, qu'il se sentait fatigué. Il jeta un _tempus_, qui lui indiqua deux heures du matin.

Il soupira, et jeta un coup d'œil : il ne restait plus que lui. Bhrogar leur avait permis de partir après la réussite de leur mission. Mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un reste pour écrire le rapport. Harry s'était dévoué, vu que personne ne l'attendait chez lui.

Arrête de penser à des trucs déprimants ! Harry secoua la tête.

Le raidissement de sa jambe droite l'inquiétait un peu, il y jeta un coup d'œil et s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié de soigner la blessure qu'il avait obtenue contre le Fou. Hermione allait avoir sa peau, comme à chaque fois qu'il oubliait de se faire soigner.

Il se leva difficilement. Harry grimaça, sa jambe pendait comme un poids mort, et malgré son dégoût pour Sainte Mangouste et les hôpitaux en général, il pensait que cette fois-ci il n'aurait pas le choix. Il se traîna hors du bureau qu'il partageait avec cinq autres Aurors vers la plate-forme de transplanage.

En cas d'urgence les Aurors pouvaient transplaner directement dans le Hall de Sainte Mangouste pour soigner leurs blessés ou pour soigner les victimes, cet accord entre le Ministère et Sainte Mangouste avait pris acte deux ans après la fin de la guerre.

Harry se prépara à la douleur, et transplana. Un vertige le prit puis la fatigue et la douleur le rattrapèrent. Il grinça des dents, et tomba à genoux dans l'espoir de se stabiliser. Un éclat de douleur lui apprit que ça n'avait pas plu à sa jambe droite. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent.

Quelqu'un lui toucha doucement l'épaule. Il entendit vaguement des voix avant de s'évanouir dans l'obscurité tant attendue.

Harry se sentait bien. L'obscurité était là, comme toujours, et l'enveloppait dans un cocon. Il avait l'impression d'être en apesanteur, et malgré son état, son instinct d'Auror reconnu le sort qu'on lui avait jeté. Le sort de Béatitude, destiné à oublier la douleur. Mais Harry ne s'en souciait pas. Les cauchemars étaient loin. Il ne revivrai pas la mort de son partenaire. Encore une fois.

Il replongea dans l'inconscience.

Il entendit vaguement un bruit de crissement. Comme ferait une plume sur un bout de parchemin. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ses paupières restèrent collées.

Ses membres lui paraissaient lourds, mais il n'avait pas mal.

Il força ses yeux et la lumière l'aveugla. Pas de doute, il était bien à St Mangouste, l'odeur de désinfectant lui fit froncer le nez. Après que ses yeux se soient habitués à la lumière, il inspecta la pièce.

La Guérisseuse se tenait en face de son lit, et griffonnait quelque chose. Harry soupira de lassitude. Il avait espéré ne pas tomber sur elle.

"- Vous avez eu de la chance, comme à chaque fois que vous venez avec des blessures graves, votre jambe est guérie, mais si vous aviez attendu encore plus longtemps, vous auriez perdu 10% de votre mobilité, ce qui veut dire pour quelqu'un comme vous, une claudication à vie. Elle marqua une pause. Il est encore plus étrange que vous soyez le seul de votre équipe à être venu aussi tard, tout les autres ont été soignés. Il n'y avait que vous pourtant qui avez une blessure aussi grave, je vous demande donc, Auror Potter, qu'est ce qui pouvait requérir votre attention au point d'oublier la douleur, la fatigue, et la faim ?"

Elle était sérieuse, et Harry aurait voulu se cacher de ce regard perçant. Il répondit néanmoins.

"- Je devais finir le rapport de l'enquête." Il haussa les épaules.

"- Vous savez comme moi que les autres Aurors ont une famille, inquiète de ne pas les voir revenir, il était donc logique que ça soit à moi de finir le travail."

Harry se tut. Le regard de la Guérisseuse avait une pointe de pitié, mais elle semblait surtout en colère. Elle prit une longue inspiration.

"- Vous vous souciez si peu de vous même ? Je savais qu'il y avait un problème avec vous Potter mais je ne voyais pas lequel , mais pour revenir toujours dix fois plus blessé que les autres, vous devez être suicidaire. Il se trouve qu'en étant Guérisseuse j'ai pris le serment de soigner n'importe qui, mais je ne peux pas soigner quelqu'un qui désir mourir, vous prenez l'attention des gens qui en ont vraiment besoin et ça je ne peux plus le permettre."

Harry ferma son expression et lui renvoya un regard d'indifférence. Elle reprit.

"- Vous n'avez plus qu'une chance, si la prochaine fois je vous retrouve dans un état semblable je refuserai de vous soigner et en referai à la direction. Vos amis veulent vous voir."

Harry voyait sa tension sortir par tout les pores de sa peau, les épaules étaient tendues, les poings serrés, si elle avait pu, elle lui en aurai mis une.

Elle s'inclina sèchement et parti.

Il se détendit légèrement contre les oreillers. Il leva les yeux au plafond blanchâtre. Hermione et Ron entrèrent. Harry déglutit, et se mordilla la lèvre. Hermione avait l'air furieuse et fatiguée. Des cernes s'étendaient en dessous de ses yeux, sa mâchoire était contractée et ses yeux flamboyaient de colère, comme quand elle défendait la cause des elfes de maisons.

Harry se redressa.

"- Hermione, je-"

"-Harry...Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses te mettre encore dans une situation pareille !"

Il grinça des dents, ses oreilles étaient encore sensibles.

"-Je suis un Auror, Hermione, mon boulot est de me mettre en danger."

Elle lui lança un regard dédaigneux, peu convaincu.

"-Et tu crois qu'en oubliant de te soigner tu rends service à tout le monde ? La Guérisseuse Katie Onselm m'a prévenue que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle voulait avoir affaire à toi, non mais tu te rends compte ?" Elle soupira. " Écoute, nous sommes tous inquiets pour toi, je sais que tu culpabilise encore pour la mort de Samuel, mais -"

"- Hermione. " Harry la coupa. "Tu ne sais rien de cette affaire, alors s'il te plaît tais-toi."

"- Non je ne vais pas me taire ! Cette culpabilité te tue Harry ! Il faut que tu aille voir quelqu'un , un Esprit-Guérisseur, quelqu'un à qui tu puisses en parler."

"- Je ne veux en parler à personne, je vais très bien."

"- Très bien, très bien." Elle lui jeta un regard féroce. "Si tu ne fais rien, je le ferai, je parlerai à quelqu'un pour toi et t'inscrirai sans ta permission."

"- Si tu fais ça ", Harry la regardait froidement à présent, "je ne te parlerai plus, et tu pourras oublier qu'on fut un jour amis."

"- Ne sois pas enfantin, je le fais pour ton bien, je n'ai pas envie que mon meilleur ami meurt stupidement !"

Harry serra les dents pour s'empêcher de répandre son venin sur une des personnes à qui il tenait le plus.

"- Et toi Ron, quel est ton avis ?"

Ron hésita.

"- Je pense que Hermione a raison, mec, tu es toujours fatigué, on dirait que tu ne mange plus, que tu dors plus", il tendit les mains en signes de paix, "sans déconner, on dirait que rien n'importe plus que ton boulot. Ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas pris une semaine de congé ?"

"- Je ne suis pas un gamin, je peux m'occuper de moi." Harry soupira. "Mon travail est important, et j'aime ce que je fait."

"Je comprends," Ron soupira, "mais tu n'était pas tout seul sur cette affaire, tu pouvais très bien prendre du repos, et laisser les autres se charger du reste." Harry ouvrit la bouche, Ron le coupa. " Des fois je me demande si on compte pour toi, comme ta famille ou si on est des boulets qui te donnent des avis inutiles ?"

Sous la surprise, il sursauta. Les mots de Ron lui donnèrent envie de pleurer.

Harry leur adressa un sourire fragile.

"- Je suis désolé, je vais essayer de ne plus me rabattre sur le boulot. _Et de ne plus vous mettre de côté."_

Ron hocha la tête et souri. Il tendit sa main et lui serra les doigts de sa main droite doucement. Hermione lui donna un sourire fatigué, et lui prit la main gauche.

"- Demain tu vas demander à prendre une semaine de congé à ton chef. " Conclut Hermione.

"- Hermione..."

Elle lui serra la main plus fort. Il soupira.

"- D'accord."

"- Et de prendre rendez-vous avec un Esprit-Guérisseur."

"- Non." Harry secoua la tête obstinément.

"-Bon... "Elle fit une moue déçue. "Plus tard alors."

Harry hocha la tête. La douleur commençait à revenir doucement. Il devait s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Hermione lui embrassa le front et commença à sortir. Ron ajouta :

"- On va te laisser te reposer. La Guérisseuse nous a dit que tu pourras sortir demain matin, sur tes deux jambes. Je vais prévenir le chef, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, que tu ne pourras pas venir aujourd'hui et demain matin."

"- Merci."

"- De rien." Ron sourit, "A plus tard Harry !"

"- Au revoir.-

Une fois ses amis sortit, Harry se repositionna sur les oreillers et s'endormit d'un seul coup.

* * *

_Flash-back : 9 août. _

On imagine toujours la pluie lors d'un enterrement, comme si la tristesse trouvait un écho dans la météo. Fantasme. Harry aurait apprécié qu'il pleuve ce jour-là pour pouvoir se dissimuler aux yeux de tous. A la place, le soleil brillait de tout son éclat, ce qui était relativement normal pour un mois d'août.

Le cercueil était porté par des Aurors, ils le déposèrent devant la veuve.

Toutes les personnes venues rendre hommage étaient habillées de noir, et Harry devait remercier d'être né sorcier et pouvoir se jeter un charme rafraîchissant. Il y avait des Aurors, des personnalités, il y avait le ministre. Des sorciers inconnus venant assister. Harry aurait aimé une cérémonie privée. Toutes ces personnes qui ne connaissaient pas Samuel le mettait mal à l'aise. Son cœur était sur le point d'exploser.

Sam était mort. Sa tristesse mettait à mal son visage composé, et la colère qu'il ressentait envers lui même étincela lorsque l'épouse de Sam s'approcha du cercueil pour y placer une fleur. Tout ceci est stupide pensa Harry, même la mort de Sam était stupide.

Il est mort à cause de lui, à cause d'une foutue mission qui ne devait être qu'une simple formalité. Harry aurait du être avec lui. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale.

Il était censé prononcer un discours. Il aurait du mourir à sa place. Les journalistes étaient présents, comme des rapaces, ils notaient chaque détails de la cérémonie, chaque personnes présentes et quelle attitude avait le célèbre Harry Potter, devant l'enterrement de son coéquipier. Harry avait la nausée, voir tout ce monde lui donnait envie de vomir. Autant que lui même.

L'Auror en chef, Bhrogar, lui fit un signe de la main. Il était l'heure de son discours. Harry se plaça derrière le cercueil. Il regarda longuement les personnes devant lui, ses yeux passèrent sur la veuve, s'arrêtèrent sur Ron Weasley qui lui donna un sourire crispé d'encouragement.

« Samuel... » Harry prit une inspiration, « Samuel était un Auror formidable et plus que ça, un coéquipier et un ami qui était toujours là au moindre problème. Bien sûr, notre première rencontre ne s'est pas bien passée, vous le savez autant que moi, nos caractères étaient complètement opposés, nos disputes et les cris l'ont suffisamment prouvé. »

Quelques personnes rigolèrent au souvenir.

« Mais nous avions appris à faire confiance à l'un et à l'autre. Cela a pris du temps. Sam, était digne de confiance, il était toujours en train de plaisanter mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être féroce sur le terrain, après avoir vu les horreurs qu'un Auror voit au cours de sa carrière je pensais qu'il deviendrai amère, mais non Sam était toujours lui, toujours un mot pour détendre. »

Harry reprit son souffle. Les yeux lui piquèrent, il les ferma pendant un temps. Il reprit. « Sa mort était injuste, et stupide. »

Il s'inclina légèrement et reparti au milieu de la foule. Il se plaça à côté de Ron qui lui prit le bras. Le reste de la cérémonie passa comme un courant d'air, déconnecté il n'écouta plus personne. Sam était mort, et une partie de lui était morte aussi.

Le soir Ron l'accompagna chez lui. Ils burent toute la nuit.

_Fin flash-back._

* * *

Harry se tordait de peur dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Prisonnier de ses souvenirs, il revivait la mort de Samuel. Harry avait froid. Son angoisse le faisait frissonner à la manière d'une fièvre brûlante, il pouvait sentir son corps, rendu moite par sa sueur, se débattre avec les draps. Il pouvait même sentir l'odeur qu'il dégageait, l'odeur âcre de la culpabilité. Il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir.

Il se souvient de ce jour, du regard de Sam quand il apprend la vérité sur Harry. Et plusieurs heures après, quand il le fixa de ses yeux morts. L'imbécile ne l'avait pas attendu, _ne voulait pas l'attendre_ et s'était précipité après le suspect. En oubliant totalement les règles. Comme si Sam avait voulu le fuir.

Son cœur battait vite, et Harry avait du mal à respirer.

Cela devait être une bête mission. Appréhender les témoins et les interroger pour une affaire de plusieurs meurtres. Ils s'étaient divisés le travail en deux, Sam devait s'occuper des dépositions des différents témoins et Harry de la recherche. Mais Harry avait tout foutu en l'air, Sam avait tout découvert. Mais il semblait lui faire encore confiance...

Il était allé poursuivre le coupable seul, sans informer son partenaire. Il avait violé la principale règle des Aurors en mettant Harry à l'écart.

Il se réveilla en sursaut.


End file.
